LAS ALAS DE NUESTRA PROMESA
by guadalupedigimon
Summary: SUMMARY:Este es mi primer fanfic referente a esta pareja.En donde muestra que la amistad verdadera perdura para tiene nada que ver con la serie. Lose es un pesimo resumen pero denle una oportunidad.


_**YURU YURI**_

_**ONE-SHOT**_

_**LAS ALAS DE NUESTRA PROMESA.**_

_**SAKURAKOXHIMAWARI**_

**Yuru Yuri no me pertenece si fuera mio ya hubiera hecho que hima y saku se dieran su primer beso.**

**SUMMARY:Este es mi primer fanfic referente a esta donde muestra que la amistad verdadera perdura para tiene nada que ver con la serie. Lose es un pesimo resumen pero denle una oportunidad.**

-_Siete años han pasado desde aquel entonces_-Mencina una chica peliazul arrodillada enfrente de una tumba, mirntras sostiene un ramo de flores.

_-¿Porqué?...porque tuvistes que haber muerrto SAKURAKO_-Grito entre lagrimnas, arrogando las flores sobre la tumba, que tiene la inscripción de "Fiel a sus amigos. Oomuro Sakurako 2001-2014.

-_Prometistes que me protegerias-_Termino, al pararce y darle la espalda ala lapída, apretando tanto los dientes como los puños, comenzo a recordar aqullos días en donde conocío auna pequña niña rubia, mientars pequeñas gotas de lluvia caian sobre ella.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**7 años atráz.**_

_Se encontraba una pequeña niña peliazul de 6 años de edad, llorando en el suelo mientras un grupo de chicas la golpeban yse burlaban de que una chica rubia ,de la edad de la peliazul, que paseaba por aquel lugar presencio aquella escenay corrio a ayudarla, asustando a aquellas brabuconas. Al verlas alejarse, poso su vista en la pequeña peliazul que aun se encontraba en el suelo, se inlino un poco y le tendio la mano._

_-Te encuentaras bien, esas niñas ya sean ido no tienes piorque seguir llorando-_

_Al escuchar aquella vozla peliazul, alzo su rostro viendo a una pequeña niña rubia que le sonreia calidamente y le tendia una mano._

_Se quedo asombrada ante aquella niña, al ver como su hermoso cabello rubio brillaba como el oroy no pudo evitar pensar que el cielo le habia enviado a un angel para protegerla, tomo su mano y se puso de pie._

_-Etto...ar..arigatou-Susurro suavemente._

_-¿Cuál es tú nombre?- Pregunto la rubia , tratando de que hablara más, para escuchar aquella melodiosa voz._

_-Hima...Himawari-Susurro tan bajo que la otra chica no pudo escucharla._

_-¡Eh! ¿Comó? ¿Halda? ¿Hilda?-Comenzo a nombrar nombres al azar, provocando que la peliazul comenzara a desesperase y le gritara._

_-¡HIMAWARI!-Pero al darse cuenta de lo que hizo se llevo ambas manos asu boca y se disculpo-Sumimasen-_

_La rubia quedo asombrada ante aquello, pero luego de recuperarse de la imprención, sonrio de oreja a oreja al ver ala otra chica sonrojada._

_-Mi nombre es Sakurako-Dijo entusiasmada tomando las manos de Himawari-Tienes una hermoso nombre y cabellos Hima-chan-_

_La peliazul se sonrojo ante el comentario y le devolvio la sonrisa, cosa que hizo que las mejillas de Sakurako se tiñeran al ver tan hermosa sonrisa de la chica delante de ella, haciendo que se prometiera así misma proteger esas sonrisas._

_La abrazo sorprendiendo ala peliazul y dijo._

_-De hoy en adelante seremos amigas y me encargare de protegerte, así no volveras a llorar nunca más-_

_-Lo...lo prometes Sa-chan-_

_-Lo prometo Hima-chan-_

_Dicho y hecho los años pasaron y Sakurakio seguía cumpliendo su promesa, cualquiera que intentara acercarce a Himawari con intenciones de lastimarla, los ahuyentaba, golpeandolos._

_Hasta que un día Sakurako no pudo asistir a clases por problemas de salud, ese día su querida amiga fue humillada, golpeada y lo peor de todo habian cortado su hermoso cabello azulado._

_Al día siguiente, la rubia se presento aclases con una sonrisa ya que volveria apasar el dia con la peliazul ya que el día anterio no la habia visitado, al entrar asu aula, desde la puerta se quedo observandola, su sonrisa desapartecio, no podía creer que el cabello de la peliazul estuviera cortado hasta lios hombros y mucho menos que tuviera en su hermosio rostro moretones, lagrimas de impotencia salieron de sus por donde habia llegado, encontrandose con el mismo grupo de chicas que siempre molestaban asu amiga, a cada una de ellas las golpeo dejandolas en el suelo por seguir burlandose de la peliazul al llamar lo que hisieron "su proesa". Al terminar con cada una, cayo de rodillas con el rostro empapado de lagrimas_

_-¿Comó?...¿comó se atrevieron?...a tocarla ...y...y a cortar su...cabello-_

_Un par de semanas después de aquel accidente,Sakurako planeo hacer un día de campo para ella y Himawari de esa manera la ayudaria a recuperar su hermosa sonrisa._

_De camino hacia el parque las dos ivan platicando animadamente y de vez en cuando se reian de cada la peliazul se reia de cada co sa que se le ocurria a la rubia._

_Al llegar al lugar planeado se encontraron con las mismas chicas de siempre, solo que una de ellas mantenia sus manos traz su espalda escondiendo algo._

_-¿Qué hacen aqui?-Exigio saber Sakurako, colocandose frente a Himawari. _

_-Sakurako-chan lo mejor sera que dejes de proteger a Himawari-baka-_

_Sakurako fruncio el ceño y una vena sobre-salio en su frente-_

_-No. La. Llamen. Así -Dijo entre dientes._

_-Vamos Sakurako haste aun lado esto no tiene que ver contigo, sino, con ella- Empezaban a perder la pasiencia._

_Sakurako sonrio y empezo a reir sorprendiendo a todas_

_-Jajajajaj debes de estar de broma jajaj, si crees que permitire que vuelvan a tocar a Hima-chan-Esto ultimo lo dijo seria-Porque todo lo que tiene que vel con ella me consierne ami-_

_-Sa-chan...-Susurro sonrojada._

_Aquella chica que escondia algo detráz de su espalda, por fin mostro aquello "una arma de fuego". Una vez más la peliazul y la rubia se quedaron sorprendidas._

_-Sa...-chan- Himawari comenzo a temblar de miedo._

_Sakurako volteo a ver a su amiga regalandole una sonrisa para tranquilizarla._

_-Tú tranquila Hima-chan, Sakurako-sama se encargara de todo-_

_-Ultima oportunidad Sakurako o te apartas o saldras lastimada-_

_Sakurako sonrio burlonamente y se abalanzo hacia ellas._

_-No les tengo miedo-_

_Aquella chica aterrada por verla correr hacia ella, apreto accidentalmente el gatillo, provocando que la bala traspasara el pecho de la rubia. Al ver eso ella y sus amigas se dieron ala fuga asustadas cocmo cobardes por el crimen que acababan de cometer._

_Himawari por el contrario detuvo la caída de su amiga._

_-__**Sa-chan!-**__ Grito su nombre al tenerla entre sus brazos._

_Lagrimas salian de los ojos de la peliazul._

_-Hi...ma- Trato de hablar._

_-No hables Sa-chan... estaras bien- Trato de sacar su telefono de su bolsillo._

_Sakurako respiro hondo._

_-Hima-chan- Coloco su mano en la mejilla de la peliazul quitando todo rastros de lagramas, Himawari atrapo su mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los de la rubia- No llores, no llores Hima-chan, tú... ami me gustas más cuando sonries.-Termino de decir con su ultimo aliento, cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa en el rostro.-_

_-Sa-chan!-La movio_

_-¡Sa-chan!- Repitio_

_-¡__**SA-CHAN~...!-G**__rito al no resivir ninguna contestación._

_**...**_

**DE VUELTA ALA REALIDAD.**

Himawari aun lloraba mientras la lluvia empapaba su rostro, haciendo que las gotas de lluvia se confundieran con sus un cararspeo y volteo el rostro, encontrandose con las asesinas de su amiga.

_-Miren aquien tenemos aqui, si es Himawari-baka, bah ya no tienes a nadie que te protega-_

La peliazul apreto los puños y la rabia comenzo a consumirla, como se trevian esas tipas a presentarse delante de la tumba su amiga cuandos ellas la habian matado, fue en direccion hacia a ellas y comenzo a golpearlas. Sin embargo como nunca habia peleado y no tenia la suficiente fuerza para ganarles a cinco personas, termino en el suelo como la primera vez que conocio, siendo pateada por cada una de ellas.

De pronto dejo de sentir los golpes, abrio los ojos, viendo alas berabuconas lejos de ella tiradas en el suelo inconsientes y en medio de ellas una chica con un hermoso vestido blanco dandole la espalda.

La lluvia comenzo a sesar y los rayos de sol fueron despégando las nubes grises. Aquella chica se acerco a Himawari a pasos lentos, mientras su flequillo tapaba sus ojos.

La peliazul la miraba sorprendida, no pudo evitar recordarse a ella misma en esa posición alos seis años y a una pequeña Sakurako tendiendole la mano.

Al estar frente, el cabello de la chica de vestido blanco comenzo a brillar como el oro gracias a los rayos de sol que la alumbraban.

_-Te prometí que te protegeria-_Dijo acercando su rostro al de la peliazul_\- Hima-chan- _Le sonrio, viendola tiernamente a los ojos.

-_Sa-chan- _Pronuncio feliz su nombre- Arigatou-

Le agardecio a su bello angel rubio con una sonrisa, porque ahora si podía creer que el cielo le habia enviadao a una hermosa angel, para protegerla de todo y todos los peligros que quisieran dañarla...

**Reflexión:**

**1.- El amor como la amisad no tiene barrera alguna y siempre encuentra el modo de estar con los que quiere.**

**2.-Algunas promesas se cumplen aun estando muertos.**

_**NOTA: A todos aquellos que hayan leido hasta aqui les agradasco y espero y puedan dejar algun rewien, ya sea por que no les a agradado o porque sí eso me ayudara a escribir futuros disculpad por la falta de ortografía.**_

_**Le mando saludos a AlexisGray-sempai, por enseñarme a subir fanfics, le dedico este fanfic, espero y sea de su agrado.**_


End file.
